Worth It
by Ari-the-Writer
Summary: In life, sacrifices are made, often painful ones.  And even a brief reprieve, however small, can be worth it.


_A.N. I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho._

"I don't like you. Any of you." The words were simple yet rang through the air with ferocity. The speaker, eyes a vivid green tinged with a soft blue, stepped forward, bearing down on group of males.

Stepping forward with a derisive snort, the leader of the group met the challenging man's gaze without hesitation. "Yeah, well, you're not exactly on our Christmas card list either. But we need to see her. Koenma says the only one who can heal our friend is the ancient one."

Frowning at the the four men, he finally glanced at the teal haired woman behind them. Her face was pale and drawn, no injury present, but the scent of death clung to her like a lover. Something he noted she had never had. "What's wrong with her?"

"Hn. Would we be seeking your help if we knew, Kit?" the previously silent hybrid demanded angrily. He was tired of wasting time.

"Who are you calling "kit"? You're what, a couple decades older than me? I'd kick your ass any day." The rusty haired male sniffed, his pride offended at the way he was addressed. Very few people got away with calling him that.

Resting a hand on irate male's shoulder, the red head sighed. "Surely our prior dealings do not justify allowing an innocent girl to die? After all, we are no longer enemies. The tournament is long over, and the feud between Reikai and the old guard is dead. Besides, from what I've heard, the ancient one once helped all who sought her out."

Glaring at the other kitsune, a deep sadness came off him in waves. "You know nothing. Nothing of the ancient one, nothing of _her_."

Soft brown eyes that glimmered with desperation and concern peered at the youkai. "Please... I know you're kind inside and I know you want to help. Please..." He was begging, holding the weakening woman to his chest as her breathing became more and more ragged.

Pained by his own empathy, the saddened kitsune finally gave a nod, allowing a sigh to pass through his lips. "Sess is going to kill me..." He turned, gesturing for them to follow as he lead them away from the cave he had seemingly been guarding. "You didn't really think that was the entrance, did you?" he asked, vaguely amused by the confusion they felt.

Scooping the tired girl into his arms, the orange haired human kissed her forehead. "Just a little longer, Yukina."

* * *

><p><em>"They're coming... Oh, my son..."<em>

* * *

><p>Holding a charm that seemingly came out of nowhere, the kitsune chanted quietly. There was no need for it-Whether they heard or not, only the guardians could enter this place. Solid rock seemed to melt away, revealing a nearly pitch black hall. "Follow me." His voice was soft as he stepped forward, the cavern so familiar to him that the lack of light didn't matter.<p>

Trailing close behind, Kurama cleared his throat after a moment. "Is it true what they say? That the ancient one is not so ancient?" His emerald eyes tinged gold as he asked, thirst to solve one of the three realms greatest puzzles clear in his expression.

Scowling at his question, the orange haired male clenched his fists. "The ancient one is as old as the battle between good and evil. She appears stronger than ever, gathering strength for a great war every few millenia. And once her purpose is served, she disappears." He spoke in monotone, though if any were to see his face they would cringe at the sadness and anger. He stopped at what looked like a solid wall before touching it, moving through and holding it up like a veil for them to pass into the long hall.

* * *

><p><em>"Shippou..." Floating to the group, she reached out and stifled a sob when he shuddered at her unseen touch. "I've missed you so."<em>

_"Who are you?"_

_Surprised, the dark haired beauty turned to face the teal haired maiden. "You must be close if you can see me... Tell Shippou that I love him, but if he wants to save you, he needs to continue leading the way."_

* * *

><p>"Who are you talking to Yukina?" Confusion settled into beady brown eyes at the girl's words. His arms tightened around her protectively.<p>

"Yeah, what the hell?" Yusuke frowned, clearly a little anxious about what was going on.

"You can't see her...? She's right there..." Crimson orbs peered at the orange haired kitsune. "She said to tell you that she loves you but if you want to save me, you need to keep going..." She seemed puzzled, not sure why she had to tell him when the woman was right there.

Reaching out blindly, the somber male waited until he felt the chill of a spirit. "I love you too..." He cleared his throat, and started forward. "Come on." His eyes were trained ahead as he hurried towards a pink light at the end of the dark tunnel.

Unsettled, Hiei watched his younger sibling with worry as she gazed at the area directly above her, seeming to communicate with something unseen. Was her sickness addling her mind?

Finally, Shippou stopped before a shimmering pink sphere the size of small person. "Ancient one... Please reveal yourself." He knelt before the sphere, his eyes pained as it disappeared, leaving the form of the woman he'd once called his okaa-san, eyes no longer pure sapphires, but pink gems that matched that of the shikon no tama.

"My guardian... Why have you brought outsiders?" The voice was an emotionless drone, her expression vacant. "Why do you interrupt my meditation?"

Behind the orange haired kitsune, Hiei was stunned. _The miko..._ Memories flashed, a woman in strange clothes and smiling eyes standing in front of him, protecting him. But it couldn't be-He'd been a child.

"Thief!" Yukina shockingly yelled, eyes blazing with anger. "You stole her life! NO! It's not okay! That's you, you deserve to have your life!"

Shock permeated the air at her outburst, questions of her sanity arising within almost all present.

Without feeling, the ancient one turned to gaze into thin air. "You are the one who will have to suffer. Do as you wish." And suddenly, the woman convulsed, eyes closing before opening once more, now sapphire. She smiled, reaching out and touching the still kneeling man. "My son, oh my little kit..." Tears gathered in her eyes as she pulled him forward into a bone crushing hug.

Kicking up an eyebrow, Yusuke looked at his two youkai companions, wondering if they knew what was going on.

Kuwabara cleared his throat and shyly stepped forward. He hated to interrupt, but his main concern was Yukina. "Please, ancient one..." He laid the now semi-conscious koorime down before her.

Smiling faintly, the sapphire eyed beauty reached out and simply caressed the teal haired beauty's cheek. Immediately, her breathing became steady and her color returned. "It was a slow purification. She was cursed by a kuro miko. It is gone now though. She'll only need rest." Now sweating, the woman wavered. "Shippou... I can't... The ancient one and I can't occupy this body long..." She reached out, kissing his forehead. "Live well. And maybe at the end, we'll be together again." It was a lie, and they both knew it.

"Hn..." Suddenly, Hiei appeared before her, seizing her by the shoulders. "You are still too self sacrificing." He kissed her, a kiss of gratitude for his sister's life as well as his own.

"And you're still an impulsive child," the miko countered as he broke the kiss, pulling back.

Barely containing his whimper, the orange haired kitsune could only watch as the ancient one took hold, raising the sphere of pure reiki once more. "I'm sorry..."

* * *

><p><em>"Don't be..." Weakened even in spirit form, the miko watched them slowly stand and go. She had been saved a life, hugged her son, and even been kissed by a handsome youkai. Her weakened state was worth it.<em>

* * *

><p>"What happened to her?" Yukina was groggy, but feeling much better, her eyes wide with concern.<p>

"She became strong. So the ancient one took her body. Her soul is too large to occupy her body with the ancient one, but she cannot move on until her body is dead as well. When the ancient one finishes her task, she'll leave the body. And my okaa-san will die, because the ancient one will not be done until that body can't fight any longer." Sadness ripped through his very being. He'd already lost her.

A faint pain in his chest alerted the hybrid to his own displeasure at the matter. Though he'd only seen her twice, he couldn't help but feel pangs of sadness and anger at the injustice done to her. _Hn. I probably shouldn't have kissed her._ But as he looked back at the disappearing entrance, he knew. It was worth it.


End file.
